Pink and Purple
by RidingtheRoughWaters
Summary: Those two colors work great together! So why not Odd and Aelita? OddxAelita Oneshot.


Pink and Purple

"Odd Della Robbia! You come back! Come back with my diary!" screamed Aelita. She was fast, but I was faster. I ran around a corner, knowing the guy's bathroom would be just around the corner. My lungs were pounding as I turned, and I backed into the bathroom and then hid in a stall and opened the yellow, hardcover journal.

"Okay, let's see. Where shall I start?" I questioned to no one in particular. Then someone opened the stall door-Ulrich.

"You do know Aelita will kill you for reading it, right?" he asked smiling try to hold back a laugh.

"No, she threatened me that a few blocks back. Once she finds out I read it...The only remains of my corpse with be ashes," I chuckled. I opened it randomly and started reading aloud.

_May 17_

_Dear Diary, _

_ Well, another normal day you could say. Doing things and then X.A.N.A. attack. Get past XANA's monsters, then I deactivated the tower and then Odd made another lame yet funny joke afterward. I don't know. But there's something about him that's...different. Odd Della Robbia is clever, smart, very funny, and I have to admit-a hottie. There. I said it. I've never told anyone this but...I like Odd. There! I said it! I've always liked him ever since the second I saw him. I knew he was a great guy and definitely someone I could talk to and turn to in times of trouble. I love it when he says my nickname, Princess. And how he always saves me from danger. He's the one that proves that chivalry is NOT dead. It never was ever since he was there. I smile as I write this, because just thinking about him makes my heart fly and my stomach seems to be filled with fluttering butterflies. I can only hope he feels the same way about me. But the chances in that are one out of ten chances. But who knows? Fate could play its part. But this is reality-and we all must face facts. He's always after every other girl he sees. And I'm what? His friend. Just his friend. Nothing else. Somehow, whenever I start thinking about him-that's all I think about for the rest of the night. Sigh. Well, its getting late. I must go. _

_Princess_

_A.K.A. Aelita Hopper_

"Wow..." was all Ulrich said. I just sat there like a dumbass and read it over and over until I had pretty much memorized it. Here it was. In her own handwriting, saying that she liked me. And well...I liked her back. But I hadn't shown that side of me all that much because her and Jeremy showed a lot of interest in each other ever since the beginning of this whole XANA fighting thing.

"Uh...Odd? Are you there? Odd? Odd!" Ulrich said trying to get my attention. I gulped and I whispered, "I like her too." My hands were trembling from what was happening that it fell out of my hands and onto the floor. I could feel my eyes becoming wide and I was becoming short of breath.

"Dude! Breathe! Breathe!" said Ulrich getting down on the ground so it was kind of like eye to forehead or something like that. I started breathing again and I delicately grabbed the diary and stood up knowing what to do now.

****************

I had just finished putting on my new pink boots, when my cell phone beeped. I pushed the button and there was a text from..well it said PRIVATE. Weird. I opened the text and it said,  
"Meet me in the Hermitage 8" It had to be one of the Lyoko Warriors. But which one? I shrugged it off and started walking out of the dorms wondering where my feet would take me.

****************

I paced back and forth, sweating for the past 10 minutes. Why was I so nervous? Okay, I know she was going to get mad at me for reading but I was going to have to wait until she came to tell her about my feelings for her. I glanced at my cell phone for a second.

7:51, it read. Sigh. Why was this becoming so much harder than it used to?

****************

I walked to the Hermitage. I looked at my cell phone and it said 7:53. My cell phone beeped and I answered.

"Hello?" I questioned waiting for a response.

"Hey Aelita!" It was Jeremy. My hopes and excitement had been traded for disappointment. I didn't really want to talk about how the Anti-Virus program and all that stuff right now.

"You'll never guess what I just found out!" Jeremy exclaimed so I had to pretty much take the phone about six inches away from my head and I could still hear it loud and clear.

"What?" I asked in my fake I-don't-really-care-so-just-tell-me exciting voice. He didn't take the hint.

"I found out that your father hid the secret to materializing him and finding him is in this one file that I can't access but you can. So when can you come to the factory?" he asked. I looked around. It was almost 8 and I wasn't about to just go back to the factory.

"Um, how about tomorrow morning? You know Sunday morning?" I suggested.

"Oh. Okay. Well, I was thinking tonight but okay. Tomorrow morning it is. 'Night Aelita!" I could just imagine the smile on his face. How long could a guy seriously be on a computer without going crazy or something?

"Night." Click. I took one more look at my phone. 7:58. I took one more look at my surroundings and walked inside.

****************

I heard footsteps downstairs and I don't know why but I went with my instincts and hid, grasping the diary in my hands so much my hands were hurting as heck and became numb. I rubbed the sweat off of my neck and then I heard her footsteps come closer and closer. No going back and no bailing. She looked in the room I was in, and I was breathing so hard that she knew someone or something was in here. Well, a someone actually. Even in her normal, everyday clothes she was so pretty and she always seemed to take my breath away as my heart seemed to float and fly as I watched her. She took a step forward, cautious.

"Ae-lita..." I managed to get out. I slowly got out as she took it in. I held out the hand that held the diary in it. She carefully took it without a word, as much as I was clutching that diary it just seemed to slip out of my hand without a care.

"So...?" She questioned.

"Um, I know you're going to be mad at me but..." I trailed off and looked away.

"Did you read in my diary?" She asked me, hearing the tension in her voice.

"Yes," I squeaked squeezing my eyes shut waiting for a punch to hit me. One hard swing in the shoulder was all I got. I opened one eye.

"One hit? No more? Are you sure you're Aelita?" I asked.

"In the flesh. What? You wanted some broken bones?" she joked. I relaxed a little bit.

"No thanks. So, the only thing I read about in your diary was that you said you...like me." Her eyes widened and she turned a slight shade of red.

"You-you did?"

"Mm, yeah. And I just want to let you know that...I feel the same way as you." I said looking into her eyes. Everything else that mattered in the world melted and for a while all that I cared about was nothing but Aelita. I could sense that she felt the same way.

"You do?" she whispered.

"Yes. You're smart, athletic and overall breathtaking beautiful. Ever since I saw you, I knew you were one of a kind, totally different girl. Princess, I want to be the one to catch you when you fall. To hear your cry and help you to your feet. To be there when you need a shoulder to cry on. I will do everything for you...if you will let me be with you. Will you?" Aelita just stared at me for a second with a blank expression, then she smiled and threw her arms around me and kissed on the cheek.

"Yes!" She exclaimed. I held her tight and pulled away and looked into her eyes as she did the same. Then slowly as we leaned forward, the bright full moon rose as our lips met. This is one moment that I will never forget. And I will always love her forever-My Princess, Aelita.


End file.
